poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Razor Day 3: Misunderstandings
A Dream of Meetings (Sawyer and Zoe remembers several events from their journey across worlds) Princess Luna: As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds. Twilight Sparkle: So many places I want to see... I know my friends and I will get there someday. Robin: Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior titans. Gmerl: Hey! What do you mean "junior titans"? Raven: You guy's still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero. Zordon: The power rangers are no more, Ivan Ooze has won... Billy: We're losing him. (The others went to Temple and fought against anything that goes in their way) Tommy Oliver: We may not have are powers, but we're the Power Rangers. (The rangers formed the Ninja Megazord) Mr. Krabs: I think we all know who rightfully deserves to wear that manager pin. Squidward: After going on your life-changing journey, What you really wanted was inside you all along. (Sawyer summons Scrappy-Doo) Sawyer: Power! Scrappy-Doo: Puppy Power! Rico: Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade? Zoe: Big Brother! Sawyer: Rico! What are you doing here? (An image of Kelly flashes) Sawyer: Did you find her? (Sawyer's on the deck of the Channel 6 Building) Sawyer: I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kel--. (Kelly's face flashes again) Sawyer: I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not. (Mikey hops before Sawyer. Ryuko walks beside the group) Sawyer: I'm searching, too. Ryuko: For your light? Don't lose sight of it. Tina: Zoe, Sawyer, where are you going? Sawyer: Zoe and I are gonna go look for our friends. They're waiting for us. (Barney waves goodbye and the others watch Zoe and Sawyer leave) Sawyer: Where are Gmerl, DK and Yoshi? Rico: Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her. (Kelly's face flashes again on the word 'her'. Sawyer locks Dimension X. Sawyer slightly remembers Rico and Kelly, when their memories returned in Castle Oblivion) The Light in the Lab (DiZ remains at his desktop) The Boy in the White Room (Davidé stands in front of the capsule in a white room. Razor's consciousness resides with Davidé's) Razor:''' Who are you? (The person turns around and smiles) Awakened from an Illusion (Razor wakes up in his room. Davidé is standing there, but disappears when he turns to look) '''Razor: Huh...? (The words 'The 3rd Day' appear on the screen. Razor walks into the Usual Spot and sees a letter on the couch) "Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach--and don't sweat about the munny! -- Nathan" Meeting a Pokemon (Razor rides to the Market Street: Station Heights and sees Fritz and Leonette) Razor: Hey. Leonette: Morning. (The two freeze in midwalk) Razor: Huh...? (Razor runs up to them but it suddenly stopped by Natalie) Natalie: Hello, Razor. Razor: Uh... Hi... And you are...? (Natalie holds up a hand to quiet him) Natalie: I wanted to meet you at least once. Razor: Me? Natalie: Yes, you. (Razor scratches his head and Natalie walks away. Fritz and Leonette unfreeze) Fritz: '''Leonette dragged me along to go shopping. '''Leonette: Hey, you wanna come with us? Razor: Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that... (Razor looks in the direction Natalie left) Fritz: He's stalling. Leonette: Very well, then. We'll see you later, Razor, okay? Razor: Y-Yeah... (Fritz and Leonette lefted as Razor looked again) Razor: Did she go to that haunted mansion? The Path to the Mansion (Razor runs to the Tram Common and sees Natellie) The Girl Disappears, an Enemy Appears (He runs to the hole where the Woods are) Razor: Huh? (A dark cloud appears and a few Dusks come out of it and try to pull himin) Razor: Lemme go! (Razor runs back to the Tram Common and the Dusks follow him) The Battle in the Plaza (He runs into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi) Seifer: Hey, chicken wuss. (Razor stops as the Dusks enter) Fuu: Who's that? (Fuu and Rai get in their fighting positions as Vivi runs away) Seifer: I dunno, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon! (Razor spots one of the battling swords and rolls to grab it) The Girl's Voice (Razor tries to fight the Dusks, but is thrown down, her weapon having no effect. she stands back up and notices that Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai are completely frozen in time) Razor: Not good... (The Dusks approach a weaponless Razor) Natalie: Razor! Use the Keyblade! (Razor looks up and sees Natalie on a building overlooking the Sandlot. A Dusk attacks him) Place of Awakening (He blocks with his hands and is transported to the Station of Serenity on the blue Sawyer platform. A sword, shield, and staff appear in bursts of light) The Keyblade (Razor chooses, and the Keyblade appears in her hand. Dusks storm the platform and Razor fights them. A treasure chest appears and he opens it. A mysterious door appears at the other edge of the platform. A bodiless voice seems to emanate from it) Voice: Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid. (Razor walks toward the door) Voice: Don't stop walking... (Razor opens the door and ends up in the Station of Calling. she ascends the stained-glass stairs, fighting Dusks until he comes to another door) A Huge Chasing Shadow (He enters the Station of Awakening and encounters Twilight Thorn) Razor's Win (He fights Twilight Thorn and it falls on top of her) Her Name is Natalie (He is pulled into the darkness, but Natalie catches him and saves him. he finds himself in a white room standing before Natalie and Davidé. Before she starts to speak, Naminé places a finger to her lips) Natalie: My name is Natellie. Davidé: And my name is Davidé Natellie: Razor... Do you remember your true name? (The same cloaked figure returns and picks Natellie up) ???: Say no more, Natalie. Natalie: But if no one tells him, Razor will... ???: It's best he doesn't know the truth. Razor: Hey! You're that pickpocket! (The man holds out his hand and conjures a dark portal behind Razor. Razor leaps away from it. The figure pushes him inside) Back to Where You Came From (Razor wakes up in the Sandlot) Rai: Seifer, strike a pose, y'know? Seifer: How's this? Rai: That's totally perfect, y'know! (Razor sees Fuu take a picture of a posing Seifer while Rai and Vivi stand around her. She is using Fritz's camera) Rai: How 'bout one more, y'know? (Razor stands up) Razor: What's that for!? Fuu: Keepsake. Rai: Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know? Fuu: Cakewalk. Razor: What were those things? Seifer: Outsiders, that's what. (Razor shakes his head) Seifer: And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take "disciplinary measure." Rai: Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know? (Razor looks over and sees that Nathan, Randy, Fritz and Leonette have arrived. but he just huffs off) Razor: Wait up! (Razor runs to follow them) Seifer: Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow! Rai: We'll be waitin', y'know? Sorry... (Razor arrives back at the Usual Spot where the four are already having sea-salt ice cream) Fritz: So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today? Razor: N-no... It's not like that... Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today? Leonette: We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right? Razor: ...Sorry. Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and... Nathan: I promised I'd be somewhere. Razor: Ohh... Oh! (Razor remembers the events of the previous day) Yesterday's Promise Nathan: You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize! Razor: Okay, you're on. Fritz: You two are gonna clean up! Leonette: Go get 'em! (Razor and Nathan make a sign of friendship with their arms) Nathan: It's a promise! Misunderstanding (Razor waits for a response from Nathan) Nathan: I'm outta here. (Nathan leaves. The screen becomes scrambled) Computer: Restoration at 48%. An Uncontrollable Element (DiZ sits at the computer with the cloaked man standing behind him) ???: Was that Davidé made of data? DiZ: No. Davidé hijacked the data himself. Look what he's done now... He's totally beyond my control! (DiZ slams the desk with a fist) ???: Calm down. DiZ: It doesn't matter. As long as Davidé accomplishes his goal, we needn't worry about what befalls Razor.